


[S] Help Her.

by ThreeBooksInTheFire (forgetcanon)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetcanon/pseuds/ThreeBooksInTheFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which A Young Troll With Massive Trolls Attempts To Help A Young Female Troll With Crooked Horns, He Is Trolled By Three Others, The Female May Die, Two Imps Threaten To Stab Each Other, Hotter Irons In Fires Are Had, Small Animals Are Screwed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Help Her.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can ignore anything after [S] Make Her Pay that contradicts this, but I don't believe this will be anything more than a One-Shot so that won't be necessary.

It takes you nearly a full minute to break out of your stupor, prompted by the blueberry-colored blood beginning to crawl across the ground.

"Jegus," you murmur, driving over to your fallen comrade. Peering over the edge, you notice that Vriska isn't looking that good, and might need some help getting up? 

With difficulty- because most of what you do is with difficulty- you lean over and try to grab her metal wrist, thinking that you might as well get the heavy part over with. The material surprises you- it's rough, like some sort of stone instead of metal, but it has to be metal. Parts of it are warmer than others and you notice that little spouts of blue are leaking out at the seams.

You tug gently, then decide to leave her arm as is. Maybe Equius would repair it? 

You consider leaving her there. You consider it very briefly, before remembering exactly who helped you make your current vehicle, and then you called some imps from the surrounding area to help you out. Karkat's excuse would be that they needed her to finish the game. Gamzee's rational would be that you don't _do_ that shit to a motherfucker, motherfucker.

You really didn't know why you weren't abjuring this shit straight past Derse, but Vriska needed her respiteblock, and maybe some sort of bandages or something? Yeah, probably bandages. For her blood. 

You can't feel it as the imps help load her into your lap for the ride back to her hive, but she twitches in her sleep as one of them touches her ribs. Blood is dribbling from her lips, and you hope that she doesn't end up with Equius's broken smile for the rest of her days. With a shudder, she tries to move in her sleep but just winds up staying very still. Her breathing is shallow. 

You think that's a bad thing. She really doesn't look all that good. You hope that all it takes are bandages, and call two of the imps into the front of the hovercar because you're going to need all the help you can get to... do stuff. Like bandage. 

Oh dear sweet Jegus. You're going to have to take off her clothes to bandage her.

You gulp, and hope that Vriska is going to be asleep for a long, long time- but then you hope that she isn't, because that would be bad and did you mention that you're going to have to take her clothes off to bandage her?

Maybe she'd be all right if you didn't bandage her.

Maybe.

The imps chatter nervously, wanting to do something, threatening to push each other off the front of the car. They were always so impatient, wanting to get things done or stab things or build things. You're careful not to drive the hovercar too fast, since you've discovered that they can't swim. 

Vriska discovered it too, you remember. In fact, she discovered it first and used it to her advantage often. It just made you kind of sad, until you remembered that you can't swim either and that made you _very_ sad.

Vriska tends to make you sad. Or scare you. She takes great pleasure in both, but mostly the latter, unless she's sad. And then she just mopes around, and becomes angry when you try to talk her out of it- which scares you, so then she's happy again.

You know she's going to be angry when she wakes up.

That's bad. You'll need help. You set the hovercar on auto, letting the ocean skip by underneath as you contact the village auspistice.  

adiosToreador began trolling grimAuxilliatrix  
AT: uHH,  
GA: I'm Kind Of In A Bind Right Now Tavros.  
GA: Can This Wait?  
AT: wELL, mAYBE,  
AT: iT DEPENDS ON HOW LONG IT TAKES VRISKA TO WAKE UP,  
GA: What Do You Mean?  
GA: Dreamself or Realself?  
AT: rEALSELF,  
AT: aRADIA JUST APPEARED, aND, uHH,  
AT: kIND OF BEAT VRISKA UP,  
AT: sHE'S NOT LOOKING TOO GOOD,  
GA: I See.   
GA: Do You Want Me To Speak To Aradia?  
AT: uHH,   
GA: Or Perhaps Equius?  
AT: nOO, nOT HIM,  
AT: mAYBE, i DON'T KNOW,  
AT: sHE'S GOING TO BE PISSED WHEN SHE WAKES UP,  
GA: Yes. Yes She Is.  
AT: yEAH,  
GA: I Will See If I Can Calm Her Down When She's Awake.   
AT: i'M NOT SURE IF THAT WILL,  
AT: uHOH,  
GA: What Happened?  
AT: i TURNED,  
AT: aND HER ARM FELL OFF,  
GA: What?!  
AT: hER METAL ONE,  
AT: aND I THINK, uHH, iT MIGHT BE KIND OF,  
AT: iN THE OCEAN?  
GA: ...  
GA: Perhaps That Will Distract Her When She Wakes Up.  
AT: sHE'S GOING TO KILL ME,  
AT: i GUESS,  
GA: That Would Be Unfortunate.  
GA: I Will Talk To Aradia On This Matter.  
GA: After I Finish Talking To Sollux And Eridan.   
AT: wHY, wHAT HAPPENED,  
GA: I Believe Eridan Has Just Blasted Sollux's Eyes Out.  
AT: ...  
AT: uH,  
AT: wHAT IS IT, wITH TROLLS AND EYES,  
GA: I'm Not Entirely Sure.   
GA: We Both Have Matters To Attend To.  
AT: yEAH, i THINK SHE'S WAKING UP,  
AT: wAIT FALSE ALARM,  
GA: Please Keep Me Posted.  
grimAuxilliatrix has ceased trolling adiosToreador.

You flinch at the sudden disconnection. Kanaya has hotter irons on the fire than Vriska right now. You're not entirely sure if she still has pale feelings though, because you kind of screwed that up by listening to the huge bitch in your lap.

&gt;&gt; KISS THE GIRL GOD DAMNIT YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!

That's a great idea! Vriska would beat the shit out of you if you tried to kiss her any other time, so you gently lift her face to yours. Before the distance is bridged, however, she moans in pain and the hand supporting her ribs is sticky and drying fast in the wind. 

Something's poking out of the front of her shirt.

You scramble to open your Trollian account, but your fingers slip and your keyboard is suddenly stained with her blood and your heart is pounding because it just became real in your mind that she might_ die in your lap_ and why, of all people, did you just message Sollux?

adiosToreador began trolling twinArmageddons  
AT: uHH, sORRY,  
TA: what ii2 it?  
AT: wRONG WINDOW,  
AT: i GUESS,  
TA: kanaya told me about vrii2ka.  
TA: how bad ii2 iit.  
AT: oNE OF HER RIBS IS STICKING OUT,  
TA: oh.  
TA: thats nii2e.  
TA: my eye2 are burnt out.  
AT: uHH,  
TA: yeah.  
twinArmageddons has blocked adiosToreador.

Barely a moment passed, but in that moment Tavros managed to feel incredibly stupid.

carcinoGeneticist has begun trolling adiosToreador  
CG: WHAT IS THIS ABOUT VRISKA BEING DEAD?  
AT: sHES NOT DEAD YET,  
AT: sHE, uH, mIGHT GET BETTER,  
CG: WELL FUCKDAMNIT ISN'T THAT PERFECT.  
CG: PEOPLE KILLING EACH OTHER ALL OVER THE PLACE.  
CG "HURRHURR, SINCE WE'RE THE ONLY 12 TROLLS LEFT LET'S GO KILL EACH OTHER BECAUSE IT'S NOT LIKE THE GAME WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT FOR US!"  
CG: GOD DAMN YOU GUYS ARE DUMB.  
AT: uHH,  
CG: WHERE ARE YOU.  
AT: uMM,  
AT: nEAR VRISKA'S RESPITEBLOCK,  
AT: wHY?  
CG: BECAUSE YOU NEED SOME HELP LUGGING HER UNCONSCIOUS BODY AROUND AND GAMZEE VOLUNTEERED.  
CG: "HURRHURR THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT A MOTHERFUCKER, MOTHERFUCKER."  
AT: oNE OF HER RIBS IS STICKING OUT,  
CG: WHAT?!  
AT: yEAH,  
CG: WHY THE FUCK DID ARADIA HAVE TO DO THAT SHIT. SHE SERIOUSLY SCREWED THE SHIT OUT OF THE SMALL DOMESTICATED MUSCLEBEAST.  
AT: mAYBE, bECAUSE VRISKA KILLED HER,  
CG: IT'S NOT LIKE SHE CARED BEFORE!  
AT: uHH,  
CG: FUCK ME.   
CG: GAMZEE'S GOING TO LIKE HONK ON VRISKA OR SOMETHING, AND THAT'LL PROBABLY KILL HER STONE DEAD.  
CG: OR MAYBE GIVE HER FAYGO. YEAH, FIZZY DRINKS WILL DEFINITELY SOLVE IT! WON'T MAKE HER BURP OR ANYTHING!  
AT: i DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR SARCASM,  
CG: WELL THAT'S A FIRST.  
AT: uHH,  
CG: LOOK I'M CURRENTLY TRYING TO PIN ERIDAN DOWN BECAUSE HE'S BEING A FUCKING BITCH ABOUT HIS STUPID MOIRAIL, WHO ISN'T HIS MOIRAIL SO WHAT DO I CALL THEM NOW, ANYWAY?  
CG: AND HE JUST PUNCHED EQUIUS. GOOD JOB, FISHFACE, NOW HE'S SWEATING BECAUSE HE'S STRONGER THAN YOU ARE.  
CG: I GOTTA GO.  
CG: THIS SHITSTORM IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE INTO A THOUSAND FIREY SUNS OF EVER-BURSTING SHIT, WITH ME IN THE MIDDLE.  
carcinoGeneticist has ceased trolling adiosToreador

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Homestuck fiction, and my first time writing anything in second person, so please don't be gentle with me. I feel like Tavros was so freaking formal as I wrote him and it DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT.
> 
> But maybe that's because Vriska scares the shit out of him, just like she scares the shit out of me. Aradia also scares the shit out of me but she's also my kind of girl, so...
> 
> Feedback? Good, bad? Stop writing? Drown self? Your Trollianlogs are awesome? Anything is good!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how Sollux is messaging with his eyes burnt out. He's just that awesome at hacking, and knows all the codes.


End file.
